What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?
What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? is the 12th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 31st episode to be produced. *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Freddy *Horse *Duck *Chicks *Cow *Black Sheep *Mouse *Frogs *Bird *Pig It was raining outside, but what does Blue want to do on this rainy day. The episode starts with a swarm of dark clouds and the sky getting dark as well. The doorbell rings. Steve opens the door for the viewers. Suddenly, Steve hears something. It was rain. Steve and Blue thought the rain sounded like music too. Steve asks Blue what she would like to do on a rainy day. Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen. Steve thought to himself and thought today would be a great day to play Blue's Clues. So, Steve sings out a tune telling the viewers they were going to play Blue's Clues. Steve makes a little music with the pawprint. The pawprint's toes made xylophone sounds and the heel made a cymbal crash. After that, Steve goes to Sidetable to try to get his notebook. Sidetable opens and closes her drawer as she sings a tune. Sidetable opens her drawer and keeps it open so that Steve can reach for his notebook. Sidetable closes her drawer. Steve sings out to the viewers the demo of how to play Blue's Clues. After that, Steve starts looking for those clues. Steve noticed that his feet were making music. When he taps his feet, he makes music. It looks as if he has tap shoes on his feet. So, Steve did a song and a dance. After that, he spots the first clue which was pot lids. Steve draws the first clue in his notebook. But he needed more clues to figure out the answer. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika were playing music. They had a little bit of trouble. They needed to find all the notes for the water xylophone. The notes had to be a tad bit lower each time. The more water in the jar, the lower the pitch. After gathering the notes for the water xylophone, Steve still has music stuck in his head. Steve claps his hands to the beat of the music. Steve tests the viewers intelligence to see if they can do what he can do. Steve claps twice and slaps his arms twice. They repeat the sequence. Steve toughens them by clapping three times, a slap, a clap, another slap and another clap. The viewers listened very carefully and repeated the sequence. Steve was impressed. The viewers did not see any clues. Steve and the viewers looked around. They find a clue on a musical instrument. Steve draws the second clue in his notebook which was a drum. Steve was not sure how to draw a drum. So, he tries very carefully to draw the second clue properly. But Steve did not have all three clues. Then, it was Mail time. Mailbox comes in to join in on the Mail Time Song. Steve gets his letter and as he opened the letter, a group of kids sat on the floor as they played "repeat the beat". The kids started by rubbing their hands twice and then hitting the floor once. Then it was time for a different music beat. The kids had to clack the rhythm sticks 4 times which was clack-clack, clack, clack. After reading the letter, Steve tells the viewers that he just loves to sing and make music. Then, he starts making music on the thinking chair. He gets interrupted by the sound of animals on the farm. The farm was on the picture frame. Blue and Steve skidoo into the picture of the farm. There were so many animals making music. A chick pops out and was looking for her friend who sings the song that sounded just like her. She went chirp, chirp, chirp-chirp. The other chick also went chirp, chirp, chirp-chirp. The cow went moo, moo, moo and the sheep went baa-baa, baa. Both chicks sang the same tune and had the same rhythm. The cow had a song too. She was looking for her friend who sings the song that was just like her which was: Moo, moo-moo. There was a duck, a mouse, and a sheep. The duck went quack-quack-quack. The mouse went squeak-squeak, squeak-squeak. The sheep went baa, baa-baa. The sheep sang the tune that sounded like the cow. Despite the fact that they were different animals, it was the same tune and the same rhythm. The frog on the lily pad had a song too which was Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit. Suddenly, another frog, a pig and a cardinal come along. The frog on the rock went ribbit, ribbit-ribbit, ribbit. The pig went oink, oink, oink, oink. The cardinal went chirp-chirp-chirp, chirp-chirp-chirp. The pig sang the same tune and the same rhythm as the frog on the lily pad. Steve and Blue sang out the same tunes with the animals. After that, they skidoo back home. Suddenly, a wind-up marching toy soldier starts marching in the living room. Steve saw that there was a clue on it and asked the viewers if it was. After they confirmed that it was, Steve draws the third clue in his notebook. He sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were pot lids, a drum and a marching toy soldier. Steve realizes that the drum makes music. The pot lids can make music too by banging them together to sound like cymbals. And the marching toy soldier can just simply march. The viewers thought Blue wanted to have a marching band parade. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Blue started the marching band parade holding the baton. Blue comes back and is banging the pot lids as cymbals and alongside is Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika. Blue comes back is now beating the drum. The chicks join in too. Steve joins in on the parade too. No one noticed that the rain stopped and that the sun came out. Steve claps to the beat as he sings the So Long Song. The episode ends with a rainbow in front of the Blue's Clues house. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes that have ''It's a Clue!" Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Paprika Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:A Clue A Clue The Grow Show Category:Episodes where Drumroll was muted out Category:Right There Magenta Comes Over Category:It's A Clue Adventures In Art Category:A Clue What Time Is It For Blue Category:A Clue A Clue What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Notebook What Does Blue Need Category:That One Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Category:That Way What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? Category:Notebook What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:Sidetable Drawer Steve Gets the Sniffles Category:No What Time is it for Blue? Category:There She Is Snack Time